wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хозен
Хозен - это раса обезьяноподобных существ, коренных жителей Пандарии. У них очень озорной характер; они любя подшучивать над своими соседями - Пандаренами. Предполагается, что они играют важную роль в подземелье Пивоварня Буйного Портера, которую они захватили. Когда игроки Орды прибудут в Нефритовый лес, они должны будут заключить союз с Хозенами за ресурсы. Описание Хозены – невероятно ловкие собиратели припасов и охотники. Их кланы обитают на верхушках деревьев и в горах Пандарии. Они очень недолго живут (возраст старейшин редко превышает двадцать лет) и поэтому их сообществу не хватает корней (и, соответственно, законов). Диковатые и импульсивные хозены живут, играют и бранятся все вместе, пока их кланы не разрастаются настолько, что рассыпаются на несколько групп поменьше. Прочие расы Пандарии стараются избегать охотничьих угодий хозенов, поскольку эти и без того весьма вспыльчивые обитатели Пандарии становятся еще более опасными, когда голод толкает их на разбой в поисках различных источников продовольствия за пределами привычных территорий. В таких походах хозены либо добывают достаточно пищи… либо теряют такое количество сородичей, что остальным для выживания хватает старых запасов и источников. Вершина Кунь-Лай Хозены, живущие на Вершине Кунь-Лай необычайно агрессивны, даже по стандартам хозенов. Продуктов питания очень не хватает тамошним обитателям. В любое время руководство хозенов объявляет о набегах на близлежащие поселения и караваны груммелей. При удачных набегах они воруют провизии, которой хватит на всю зимовку племени, так как даже при самых удачных набегах они несут некоторые потери. Долгие годы Шадо-пан и груммели поддерживали хрупкий мир с хозенами в обмен на небольшое количество провизии для них. Страх перед членами Шадо-пан заставляет хозенов держать ухо востро.The Hozen Ravage Что тебе в имени-имени моем? У хозенов существует обряд, пройдя который они принимают новых участников в свои ряды. Большинство хозенов хорошие бойцы, или "грукеры", как они говорят. Те, которые показали свою силу в боях, зарабатывают себе имя-имя. Вместо обращения по имени один раз они произносят имя два раза повтором, тем самым оказывая уважение.Задание:Что тебе в имени-имени моем? Бой Хозены прекрасно обучены партизанской тактике. Ловушки и засады. Они прекрасно передвигаются не только по земле, но и по деревьям, а также используют деревья в поисках укрытий.Задание:Доверие Жемчужного Плавника Речь The language of the Hozen is steeped in mystery. While the majority of the Hozen are able to speak in a common language they often include an assortment of other sounds and "words" that have yet to be translated by other races. Most Jinyu scholars believe these additional words to be uncharitable or offensive in nature, but the matter is far from closed. To quote the Great Sage Ook Ook, "You can take the derk out of the jib, but you shouldn't put the jib in the derk."Hozen Speech Виды There are Jungle Hozen and Mountain Hozen, the heartier kind, and Forest Hozen.Embracing the Passions According to the Monkey King there are also Sky Hozen.Monkey King While most Hozen are hostile, there are some of the more tame forest hozen that have made themselves homes amongst the pandaren, often acting as farm hands, or merchants. A hozen can even start their own proper farm in The Heartland if they want to. Some have begun training in Jade Forest. Such individuals are accepted on their personal merits, and there is no prejudice placed on them by the pandaren due to the actions of their species as a whole. Выдающиеся личности * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Племена *Племя Фэ-Фэн *Племя Грукин *Племя Укин *Silverback tribe *Slingtail tribe Мудрость The following are notes of wisdom proclaimed by the wisest of hozen on the Wandering Isle: *''Wet fur not fun to sleep on.'' *''Mouth only hole that banana go in.'' *''Don't pull own tail when there are other tails to pull.'' *''Poo not good to eat, but very good to throw.'' *''Firecracker for throwing, banana for eating.'' *''Peel banana first, eat second.'' Hozen 'wisdom' can also be found recorded on scrolls in the form of Hai-pu. Замечания *Во время BlizzCon этих существ называли "Хозу". *Хозен (猴族, hóuzú) по-китайски переводится как "клан обезьян." Галерея Файл:Hozu.jpg|Хозен фан-арт Файл:Hozu.PNG Заметки Внешние ссылки es:Hozen Категория:Mists of Pandaria Категория:Расы Категория:Пандария Категория:Хозен Категория:Существа